This invention relates to a method and apparatus which is used in conjunction with the pulling of hides from animal carcasses. In particular, it is applicable to most types of hide pulling systems wherein the hide is forceably pulled in a direction which is hindward on the carcass and wherein means are provided for restraining the head of the carcass to resist movement in the direction of the hindward hide-pulling forces. A preferred hide pulling operation of this nature is discovered in U.S. Pat. No. 3,810,277 of May 14, 1974 which is incorporated in its entirety herein by reference.
When hides are pulled upwardly in a hindward direction, it has been customary to deter movement of the carcass head by means of a manually-applied chain wrapped around the neck of the carcass. The lower end of the chain is connected to a trolley which enables it to move with the carcass while the hide is being pulled. This requires additional manpower and it also exposes the worker to possible injury if a carcass falls from the rail.